Sniper Exoskeleton
|released = 13.5.0 |rateoffire = 73 |capacity = 20 |cost = 250 |Level required = 2 |attribute = |mobility pc = 65 |theme = Futuristic/Exoskeleton Themed |number = 301 }} The Sniper Exoskeleton, commonly abbreviated as the Sniper Exo, is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 13.5.0 update. It is one of the six Exoskeletons introduced into the game. Description It is a green exoskeleton with a scope that shoots bullets that can go through walls (even though it does not emit any lasers or light). It has very high damage (most of the time, a one-shot even to the body), a good fire rate, a really large capacity, and decent mobility. Appearance Similar to the other Exoskeletons, this weapon is mounted on the back of the users and a controller is used to fire and scope this weapon. The Exoskeleton features a transparent holographic cyan scope reticle in front of the user while it also features a controller for the user to take control of the weapon. Combat The user will fire a single large, heavy-caliber sniper round from the weapon mounted on the exoskeleton from behind and top of the user's left shoulder forward. When reloading, the user will slightly bring the weapon forward before facing the weapon downward then replacing the magazine with a new fresh clip then bringing the weapon back to its operating position. Strategy Tips * Use this weapon in long ranges. * If locked in a sniper duel against powerful wall-break Snipers with less zoom, use the scope to outrange them and gain the upper hand. * This weapon does have switch delay, so be cautious about it. * This weapon is a great counter to the Third Eye. Since this weapon has wall-break while also leaving no trail like the One Shot, you will have the advantage in a sniper duel. * Its conjunction of high Efficiency, capacity and fire rate makes it capable of scoring multiple kills before reloading. * Aim at the head for extra points and speed up the killing process. * This gun is very good for taking people using the Jetpack as the wall-break bullets will not reveal the player's location. * Even if you miss the first shot, keep calm and try again, as this Sniper's average fire rate will allow you to fire again in no time; do not panic. * This weapon requires for the user to aim differently because this weapon has a very hard crosshair firing method and it shoots out a bullet requiring the user to aim a little farther ahead of the target to hit them * This weapon has a very high capacity for a Sniper weapon. Use this to your advantage when you are in a sniper duel. Counters * Engage the users using high mobility and high-Efficiency weapons. * Rush the user using a deadly close-quarters weapon such as Frozen Dragon or Gas Launcher. However, do not rush them head-on, as experienced players can kill you without using the scope. * A semi-effective counter to this weapon is using weapons or gadgets with the Slowing Targets down attribute. However, be aware that skilled users would know how to counter this counter. * Use other one-shot kill weapons, such as the Anti-Champion Rifle, although you may have a fire rate disadvantage and you may reveal your location. ** Wielding Sniper Exoskeleton yourself can be effective when countering. * If you can, then sneak up behind the user and kill the user with a powerful weapon. * Keep out of this gun's users' sight. * Try to use the Eraser to trap the user inside a gravitation force so that you can easily finish them off with one of your other powerful weapons. Skins Recommended Maps * Parkour City 3018 * Fort Siege * Sniper Forts * Pool Party Equipment Setups Bring a high fire rate weapon to use at medium range such as Secret Forces Rifle or Champion Peacemaker. Also bring a deadly close-quarters weapon such as Flaming Volcano, Ghost Lantern, or Soulstone. Changelog 13.5.0 * Initial release 15.1.0 * It was severely power crept to 2 headshots kill and increase its capacity to 24 for a short period of time. 15.4.0 * It was ultimately reversed to almost its former glory, becoming a powerful 1 headshot weapon. Trivia * This weapon is part of the Exoskeleton set originally released in the 13.5.0 update, but this weapon was released as part of the "Exo-Pilot" set, along with the Demolition Exoskeleton and the Exo Pilot Avatar. * This weapon has the highest capacity among all wall break Sniper weapons. * Sniper Exoskeleton's wall break behavior is based on real-life Anti-Material Rifle, as it can penetrate through cover and possible score a kill. * This weapon has a unique crosshair. * This is the first wall-break Weapon that shoots bullets instead of lasers, the second being the Block Rifle. Gallery Sniper Exoskeleton in Use.jpg|The Sniper Exoskeleton in use. Sniper Exoskeleton's Scope.jpg|The Sniper Exoskeleton's 10x scope. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Wall Break Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Single Shots Category:Parts Items Category:Mythical